Miss Vivi
by Kerria Flower
Summary: In her spare time, Vivianne Potter learns how to cook from the House Elves when she found a Victorian Era Cookbook in the Library and she got interested. She found it her calling, and opened up a cafe years later to everyone's disbelief. Fem!Harry KHR X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Marauder Cafe

After the war ended...

Nobody saw coming that after the war, the national heroine who finished off Voldemort disappeared for three years...and came back at age 21...

With this number on the Daily Prophet.

 _Marauder Cafe Soon to Open!_  
 _-B. Braithwhite_

 _She has disappeared for four years since the Battle of Hogwarts as everyone knows._  
 _Nobody has heard a peep and not even close friends know where she is, with people_  
 _fearing the worst, thinking some nut job decided to avenge the fallen Dark Lord or_  
 _something, but thankfully, that wasn't the case as we received a letter lately from_  
 _She-Who-Conquered herself, asking us to print this letter on the front news._

 _To everyone who worried,_

 _Sorry about my disappearance, but I've been planning this for years since I saw a_  
 _cookbook in the Hogwarts Library since my Fifth Year and I got hooked. OWL year_  
 _is pure hell as you all know especially with Umbitch being a total bitch in school that  
year that I decided to de-stress in the kitchens by asking the elves __to teach me how  
to cook since I plan on opening my own cafe someday since I can __picture myself in  
it. Even with my OWL and NEWT grades, I just can't see myself in __an office cubicle.  
Seriously, just NO. I enjoy cooking more. Unless its bills or writing __letters, I don't  
want to see any quill, ink, paper and a desk for a loooooong while!_

 _After the war, I had to do this and that to get into Muggle College to study more in_  
 _Culinary Arts, considering I HAVE NO PROPER PAPERS for Credentials in Elementary,_  
 _Junior High School and Senior High School to enroll in College. Bloody hell, finding the_  
 _right guys to help me out was one big headache. And College is worse than worrying_  
 _about OWLs and NEWTs. Highly Competitive too with snobby strict chef teachers. Well,_  
 _I do need credentials to open up a shop since cooking is involved...and frankly, I want_  
 _a normal, peace and quiet life. I'd like to throw away hair-raising thrills and adventures_  
 _and fighting in a closet I'd rather forget about. To anyone nagging me about becoming_  
 _an Auror or Hitwizard, go jump in a ditch! Some people just don't appreciate peace!  
Oh, and kindly do NOT bother me for appearing in anything public, I **EARNED** MY peace  
and quiet. I'll hex you!_

 _-V. Potter_

 _According to Ms. Potter, she bought a nice space in Diagon Alley and she would soon_  
 _open up shop once she's done preparing for the Opening and we wonder what kind of_  
 _cafe she'll open! She'll open at July 30 2001, a day away from her 22nd Birthday._

That headline stirred the whole community.

That, and in the space she opened, Vivianne was preparing with her House Elves whom she employed from the House-Elf Placement Agency, having employed two of them. One as a Dishwasher and Baker and the other is her Waitress and Janitress.

'Well, everything all squeaky clean!' said Vivianne, liking the very clean place. 'Goodness knows Leaky Cauldron can take a leaf out of our book in cleanliness!

Marauder Cafe is a building of Victorian Architecture and Interior, meaning, its all about fancy looks, but also comfort. She had a Muggle Architect and Interior Designer design this for her since she doesn't like wizarding architecture, seriously.

'Well, let's get baking so we can officially open tomorrow.' she told her elves. 'And check our inventory.'

And so...when opening day came, she opens at 8:00 am. Curious people curious about her cafe came in and she was fully-booked on her first day!

'Vivi!' George and Lee greeted. 'Its been years!'

'But...whoa!' Lee exclaimed as Vivianne Potter changed a lot.

She grew five centimeters taller, her skin devoid of war stress and blemishes, looking younger than her age. Her skin is smooth and her complexion became fairer, and slim and slender. She wore a white frilly silk blouse with a white cravat and a brooch containing a crest. A Dog, Wolf, Stag, and a rather weird-looking Fox. She wore a black twill skirt that ended above her ankles, and she wore black leather boots. Her hair is cut in a way that her fringes frames her face nicely, with the rest of her hair up in a neat bun covered in white silk cloth and secured with white ribbons. Her glasses are now simple but still fashionable.

'You...changed a lot Vivi.' said Lee as they sat at her counter-top.

'Well, I had to since the stupid war stress aged all of us.' Vivianne sighed. 'My classmates at Culinary School told me I don't look 18 when I enrolled! They mistook me for a haggard overworked mom in my early 30s!' she cried indignantly. 'And since I can't hex a muggle I settled for stepping on their toes! So yes, I went shopping to look my age, dammit.' Lee and George laughed at that.

'So what have you got, Vi?' George asked his old teammate and sponsor.

'Well, I sell chilly drinks, tea and coffee, pastries, dessert pudding and cakes, sandwiches and jellies. said Vivianne. 'Its a cafe after all. Alcoholic stuff ain't my thing.'

'I can see you have some House Elves.' George noted, seeing the busy waitress. 'Mione's gonna have a fit.'

'Hey, I treat them well you know.' said Vivianne with a sigh. 'They know Dobby's story so they know that I'm no asshole for a master who'd mistreat them. I had to drill into them they have rights and I gave them proper working uniforms and shoes and bedrooms. No elf of mine will work barefoot and wearing filthy rags! I mean, Dobby wore sweaters and scarves Hermione knitted for him since he has way too many socks as if its going out of style since he likes them too much! But its hard to get Kreacher to wear them so I ordered him to wear a clean, brand new pillowcase since the Blacks who aren't Sirius and Andy are so damn traditionalistically prejudiced and its drilled in him even though he's getting better. He won't wear the uniform I gave him at all!'

'Well, that's one weird but heroic elf.' said George. 'Those two elves played a big part during those hellish days but its easy to forget the little guys for most people. By the way a li'l warning, expect some serious nagging later. You know mum and Mione by now.' Vivianne gulped and blanched.

'Bloody hell...'

The day went by with her serving many customers, and receiving praises about her menu and her restaurant, she was glad her first day went off without a hitch. She's open until 6 pm after which, she'll close down her shop. After closing hours, she still has to work, meaning, stocking up on her inventory for the next day.

Her first day has reviews on the second page of the Prophet.

Her restaurant is fancy-looking, very spacious and squeaky clean, tasty food and drink, a cool comfortable breeze blows into the cafe as comfort from the summer heat. Even the cafe toilet rooms are so clean and fresh-smelling it doesn't stink. The cafe can seat up to 50 people at a time. Tables for one, tables for two, tables for four and her menu is reasonably-priced, barely-reaching a Galleon...unless you order a lot.

She sells sweets in the first four hours, then savory snacks at the next. Due to ahem, international variety of the latter, its highly popular that she learned to memorize who comes for sweets and who comes for savory.

Her schedule is this:

Monday to Friday: 8:00-6:00 pm  
Saturday-Sunday: Off-days

Well, her normal life has begun.

xxx

Around 5...

People from the Ministry are her next customers this time!

'Vivi!' said Ministry members, are also Order Members and former DA Members.

'Hey guys!' Vivianne greeted.

'Gee Vivi, what's with the costume?' Hermione, working for the DMLE in the Department for Magical Creatures asked her. 'That's something I'd see in history books.'

'Well, for fun of course!' said Vivianne. 'Victorian Era inspired! And no, I don't wear a Corset. I'm not a masochist...' she added quickly. 'So what it'll be? Find some seats fellas! My menu book has colorful pictures and Milky will take your orders!'

'Milky?' Neville blinked as Milky appeared on the Counter Top, dressed like a maid and curtsied.

'Whoa?!'

'Milky be your waitress, sirs and ma'ams!' said Milky as Hermione STARED at the elf with a glint in her eyes before approving.

'Hm! Now that's a proper working uniform.' she said approvingly. 'I've been working on House-Elf rights since I got employed!'

'Ahahaha I figured.' said Vivianne wryly, hands on her hips as Milky began taking orders. 'By the way, I'll drop by later to get Registered alright? I've just been super-busy lately I barely had an open time in my schedule.'

'Register for what?' Ron asked cluelessly.

'It can only be Animagus Registration Ron.' said Percy Weasley.

'You're an Animagus?!' Hermione gasped. 'What is it?' she asked excitedly.

'Well, something cute and small...you'll see later.' Vivianne smiled. Her friends exchanged looks. Cute and small...?

When they ordered up and got their orders, Hermione and Justin who knew muggle luxury, were stunned with her porcelain.

'Vivi! These are expensive aren't they?' Hermione squeaked as she was fearful of touching AND possibly-breaking the porcelain. 'I've seen some of these in my Aunt Sophie's cabinets!' she stammered in fear.

'Don't worry, all of em' are exposed to Unbreakable Charms that last 15 hours!' said Vivi casually. 'I'm aware of their nightmarish price you know!'

'Bloody hell, how much can a tea cup be?' Ron asked in a deadpan. 'They're just teacups and small plates.' he said uncaringly.

'Ron, muggles know luxury better than wizarding kind.' Vivianne deadpanned. 'They know luxury living and sought luxury they keep inventing them to earn big to please wealthy clientele. Luxury is where wizarding communities are grossly left-behind at.' she pointed out, making Percy twitch. 'These Chinaware cost me five times the price of the Tri-Wizard Prize Money.' she said wryly as she earned horrified looks for her explanation. 'And wealthy muggles own them just for their dining tables and some are expensive collectibles even to impress visitors.'

'WHAT?!'

'She's not kidding Ron.' Hermione said. 'These are Augarten Dishes...and you're using them just for a cafe?' she asked Vivianne incredulously.

'Yep. I'm going for a Victorian Era theme right? Victorian Era is all about beauty and fancy.' said Vivianne. 'Since you're working at the Ministry, you might wanna tell Kingsley what to work on since I studied their security developments meticulously and I made friends with some Italian Squibs who work for the police.' she said. 'I've seen how muggles developed since I was in Italy for my schooling...I'd say in no time at all, if our citizens are careless, we'll be discovered quickly. It's year 2000 now and technology has since evolved.' she stated grimly.

'What?!' now that, the Weasleys didn't take too kindly to.

'Here's my findings.' she said, giving them a file case from under her counter. 'I'd say you got your work cut out for you.'

'You've got, to be kidding...' Percy twitched, taking the file case. 'So you've also been working on information while studying?'

'Of course Percy. The Italian Wizarding Community is very well-hidden and disciplined since they respected muggles and how Squibs can contribute to the community even without Magic. Their Squibs work in strategical workplaces in the Muggle Judicial and Political Departments there. Its them who bring information so Wizarding Italy is very modern and disciplined there's not even a single incident of exposed magic to a muggle. Their wizarding alley is beautiful!' she gushed out.

'W-wow...'

'Well, have fun fellas.' Vivianne smiled. 'I'd say its a rough road ahead. There's even photos in there you know.'

'...we'll take that in mind.' Hermione coughed.

'Oh yes, I also published a new book for Muggle Studies and its the only book I'll ever author unless something else came up. It should be of great help in modernizing ol' left-behind Britain. My italian friends would tell me how a laughingstock we are...'

'WHAT?!'

'Well, with Kingsley as our new Minister, changes really WILL happen. Hopefully nobody's gonna play ostrich this time because we're still in danger and we're close to that danger!' Vivianne stated grimly. 'They showed me how Apparition and spell-using wizards can be recorded from afar on video by security cameras, its scary!'

A certain bug has something to print out for the next day.

xxx

Later in DMLE...

Vivianne had to follow her peers on closing time to get registered in the Ministry but considering she has LOTS of enemies, while she will be listed publicly as one, her form is NOT publicly available.

The Registry Office shook because...well...Hermione squealed so loudly it dawned on them what Vivianne meant by 'small and cute'.

Vivianne, is a Fennec Fox, as small as a freaking _Chihuahua_. But a fox with her vivid-green eyes when normally, they have black eyes.

Vivianne had to run from Hermione who wanted to pick her up and squeeze her in a panic, having had to hide under the table.


	2. Visitors

Visitors

On her first month, her restaurant is a success and she's packed every day although she should have seen Rita Skeeter coming, when on her birthday, her conversation with her friends leaked out. She did it on purpose for one week wherein after that, she applied Anti-Animagus Wards so Animagi who wasn't Registered cannot go near the restaurant. She had to pull strings.

But still, she has her own worries as one day at the kitchens...

'Miss Vivi, is you OK? Please leave this to us.' her Dishwasher Billy pleaded.

'Yes, miss, too much work no good for condition.' Milky pleaded too.

'I'm alright guys, I'm past dangerous stage. Vivianne smiled. 'I ensured that before we opened up didn't I? I have no worries.'

'But still, too much work no good! Miss Vivi should rest while possible!' said Billy. 'Milky and I know recipes! We'll do it!'

'Geez, you guys are real nags.' Vivianne sighed fondly. 'OK OK. Just tell me we stocked up real good, OK? We've been packed tighter than a can of sardines and for once its for my cooking, not my very-much-unwanted reputation!'

'Yes miss!'

Vivianne retreated upstairs to her bedroom to sigh.

'Oh boy...' she sighed fondly. 'Well, something to look forward to will come soon. I just wish its complete though.'

And she looked at a photo of herself and a young man with a sad smile.

She began sniffling and began crying.

xxx

Nobody was the wiser in her condition as she lived the normal life she wished for.

Friends come and go, and former teachers visited her asking about her welfare. She also visits the Burrow when she could when invited and visits her four years old godson Teddy. Or Andromeda takes Teddy to see her in her cafe as she now lives in the newly-renovated Grimmauld Place with Teddy. She has a tendency of giving Teddy free treats while Andromeda pays for her own orders.

'So Andy, what do you plan to do with Teddy's childhood education?' Vivianne asked Andromeda who is currently 49.

'Well, just like his mother I want him in a muggle elementary school before going to Hogwarts.' said Andromeda. 'That birthday present you gave is real handy, all I have to do now is discipline him before he can go at age six.'

'Well, just be sure that unlike me, he finishes Elementary.' said Vivianne wryly. 'I didn't finish because I'm real eager to get away from the Dursleys for at least ten months of the year.'

'He'd be twelve by then dear.'

'Don't care. I want him to finish education somehow no matter what world he's in.' said Vivianne, patting Teddy's head fondly as he enjoyed his chilly strawberry jelly with whipped cream. 'They would definitely approve.'

'I suppose so dearie.' Andromeda smiled.

'Aunt Vivi?' Teddy piped up, looking at his aunt.

'What is it Teddy?' Vivianne asked him kindly.

'Why are there three others with you?' Teddy asked innocently as the two witches stared at him incredulously.

'Huh? What are you talking about Teddy?' Andromeda asked her grandson.

'Vivi has three more with her grannie.' said Teddy, pointing at Vivianne's stomach. Andromeda gave Vivianne an inquisitive look and the younger woman gulped.

'...who is it Vivi?' Andromeda twitched. 'You're... _occupied_ , aren't you?' she asked subtly regarding what's obvious. 'Teddy can _smell_ even if he's not like his father.'

'Oh crap...er, I'll explain in a letter Andy. Seriously NOT in public.' Vivianne emphasized. 'I'm protecting them, OK?'

'Alright...just so you know, secrets don't last long when it concerns you.'

'Why just me?' Vivianne groaned.

'You know exactly why 'just you'.' Andromeda scoffed. 'Take great care OK?'

'Yes, Andy...don't tell anyone OK? I'm not ready for another Spanish Inquisition, just no. I'm still in 'certain periods' I can't afford to lose my cool.'

Andy soon got her letter through Milky after work.

xxx

Come Halloween however...

She had to take Milky out of Waitress Duty, and hired a Squib for at least on a three-year contract job as a Waitress, paying the Squib 10 Galleons an hour. So she gets 100 Galleons an hour for full-time contract work. Vivianne alternates her pay in 'loose change' and Galleons. 49300 Knuts, 1700 Sickles then 100 Galleons. But Milky will come down when things are too much for the human waitress.

Come third year into her job...many people are wondering if she'll ever get a boyfriend because all her peers are having steady relationships.

This was one thing Vivianne dreaded, as she quickly put on...her wedding ring. Her wave-shaped, platinum ring with the an orange stone inset.

'Hey, when did you get that ring?' Hermione asked Vivianne after work. Her friends come every after work hours.

'Well, I've been married since I was 19, just like mum was.' Vivianne chuckled as several jaws dropped. 'But because my husband has many enemies like myself, he prefer its just us, and a priest in a private chapel. He didn't invite family and friends, so I can't invite mine either. I already filed my marriage registry ever since I came back here but the idiot handling the process didn't notice much as luckily for me, said idiot has a hangover he told me to 'do it myself' and told me where to file it.'

'Then where is he? I haven't seen a man coming home here!' Arthur choked out.

'Well, he's protecting us by staying away.' Vivianne sighed. 'He can only visit when he is absolutely certain nobody's on his tail, then he stays as long as he could until work calls him again. Well, if you get lucky, you might see him once he tells me he has no shadows.'

'I hope so Vivi, Molly's going to go hysterical that we missed your wedding...only you would attract a guy with problems like yours.' Ron snarked.

'Oh shaddap...but the thing is, my husband uhhh...is in a very unlucky situation...it was a good thing he knocked me up before he got real unlucky.'

'HUH?!'

'Y-you mean...' Ron gasped, pole-axed. 'But you're skinny!'

'We never saw you pregnant or anything!' Hermione squeaked as in all the times they visited Vivianne remained slim and slender.

'Well thanks to my cute helpers, I appeared that way to you when in fact, I'm a bit overweight in my pregnancy.' Vivianne snorted. 'But I got my shape back after I lost my maternity weight I'm nicely slim for real again.'

'C-can we see them after work?'

'Sure, after I close up.'

And so...

The Weasleys watched as Vivianne showed them her secret. Triplets.

'Triplets?' Ron gaped. 'How'd you fit all three in there?!' he yelped, pointing at her stomach.

'That's a mystery no doctor has ever solved.' Hermione said wryly. 'We women stretch when we're pregnant, we just don't know how it happens.' she told him before sighing. 'Triplets in one go, lucky...' All babies are black-haired and sleeping in their onesies in three separate cribs.

'Yeah...in Italy's hospital, there's a healing spell to make witches ovulate out two or three egg cells in one month, so its two or three births in one go.' Vivianne smiled. 'He and I planned for triplets because he has no idea when he can have time to give us more children.' she said. 'We had to do it every day until I finally conceived.'

'Oh...when their birthday?'

'...halloween.'

'...your luck sucks.' Ron sighed, utterly exhausted.

'Shut up.'

'He left when I was a month pregnant though. His jobs are enough to say that he's doing his part as a responsible husband to say the least, so you guys don't have to worry about my dysfunctional situation. Just be sure to tell the need-to-knows I'm married.'

When they checked the Marriage Registry, sure enough they now know who her husband is but her husband is of unknown blood status and a foreigner.

xxx

Times have changed.

Kingsley took seriously the evolution of muggles and how in danger they all are of exposure and mere steps away from the next Witch Hunt. Only, all of them will be quickly mopped down dead before they can cast a spell as Vivianne demonstrated how deadly guns can be and how muggle fighting evolved. She revealed she became a deadlier fighter in just martial arts, and a damn good shot with guns.

This would be worse than the Holocaust or worse, them getting shipped to something like Japanese Unit 731. That can damn very well happen if they 'stop with pureblood propaganda bullshit and playing ostrich and wake up to reality that times are changing'. Laws are changed and removed. Because if Britain is the one to expose their race due to being left-behind in knowledge as well as being unable to accept change, the other Wizarding Communities will shut themselves up and leave them for dead because they certainly don't want to die too! He has a lot of support from many families who were shaken by cold, hard facts that everything changed and everyone worked hard to accept those changes.

Vivianne attended birthday celebrations of her peers, to which, she all gave them what she took to look 'age proper' as the war 'took a toll on them' thus physically greatly reducing the 'aged stress' off their looks.

Sometime soon, four years since Vivianne opened shop, her friends began marrying left-and-right and she attended their weddings. Its a private family-and-friends only affair that her cafe was booked for the celebration and she provided the food with Mrs. Weasley and for the first time, everyone in the Order got to meet her triplets and Vivianne got to meet Bill and Fleur's kids, Victoire who is seven years old and Dominique four while Fleur is pregnant again. The first wedding was that of Percy and a Muggle-born witch named Audrey Wilson, an American Witch he met on business abroad Ron joked that 'Cupid hit them hard'. Their marriage was on 2005, three years after Vivianne returned home. Months after Percy's marriage, she gave birth to her first son Louis. Bill and Fleur had to live in France because the Delacours insisted on home-tutoring their children as the Delacours are a very prominent family in France that they must know how french society works since a young age.

The next to marry is Ron and Hermione. Hermione is heavily pregnant with her first child with Ron in year 2006 when they married whom they later named Rose.

The last to marry was George who married their old housemate and teammate Angelina Johnson in 2008. At this age, Vivianne's children are six years old, and her godson is ten years old. Ginny just can't settle down yet, favoring Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies, with her mother moaning, 'Why couldn't Cupid work on her and Charlie?!' Charlie also remained...unmarried, with George joking, 'Ohhh he's married alright-to his job!'

As for the DA Members, they decided marriage can wait, in favor of their careers.

One day, Vivianne's husband finally can be seen by the others.

He visits when they weren't there to bug her out of luck and coincidence.

But this time when their children are 12 years old...they got lucky.

Because the children have gotten so big, Vivianne had a house built in a neighborhood in London, a house for four people that has two bathrooms, a kitchen, living room, a front and backyard. Filled with the latest electronics and appliances money can buy.

But the kids are no normal kids and so is Teddy.

School and Training go hand-in-hand with a Time-Turner big enough for five people. Teddy began attending Hogwarts at age 12 on 2010. But a very strong 12 years old kid. Unlike Victoire who started a year early, he started a year late because of Vivianne's wishes.

'Hey, you finally got away?' Vivianne greeted her husband who she embraced.

'Yeah. It was tough considering how famous I am in the underworld.' said her husband. 'How are our children?'

'Well, pretty good for their age dear. They're training in the backyard but no training in Flames just yet, lest mafioso sniff them out when I don't want them to.' Vivianne sighed. 'If possible while being prepared, I want a normal life for them denied to two of us.'

'Well, that's a very expensive luxury some just can't get Vivi.' said her husband with a mournful smile. 'Shall we go see them?'

'Yes. They'll be happy to play with you and maybe you can grade all four of us, hm?'


	3. The Husband

The Husband

Zhu Qiu Feng, known as just Feng to most who knew him lived in a prominent family in the Chinese Triad Community.

Yet for his lineage, he is a calm, serene, fair, responsible, level-headed and kind person who worked hard. Although as a younger brother, he wasn't his family's heir for all his brilliance in martial arts that he was free as he pleased to pursue personal interests. By his late teens, he gained fame as a young, prodigious master of Martial Arts, having mastered 107 with incredible memory, and dedication in forging his body.

He was 23 when he met 18 years old Vivianne who sheltered him in her apartment after he succeeded in a job, but got gravely injured because he was also protecting citizens when usually, he could leave without a scratch. She hid and healed him because he was shocked to find that he's fully-healed the next day when normally, it'd take him months to recover from THAT.

At the time, he has no idea what she is but she is clearly a civilian and a college student, and she was too skinny and frail to be a mafioso. So he gave her the benefit of the doubt...and investigated her background, but she was just an ordinary girl with unknown means of speedy-healing him.

So he stuck around.

She's living alone, has italian friends in college and the police force, none of whom have flames, but she herself, possesses a powerful, untapped Wave Energy. He also got interested in her as a person because beauty aside, she is different and his curiosity got him visiting her a lot, befriending her.

They got along TOO well. All she wanted was to open her own Cafe since she just can't see herself working for anybody. Just, no.

Her goals are simple and innocent.

But she found out what he is, when on their tenth date...well...they got attacked, and he fought to protect her, and killed them.

It was on a dangerous moment that he used flames in front of her and she mistook him for a chinese Wizard because he was able to use a fire spell...and one thing led to another. To be fair, he's a mafioso with bloodstained hands and she, a young witch who just recovered from a civil war of her community so her hands wasn't as clean either(according to her sarcastically) so she never judged him based on his job. She was more interested in him as a person. She could not defend herself because its against the law to use magic on humans, thus exposing their kind. A big no-no or Japanese Unit 731 will come to mind, if not the Holocaust.

So Feng trained her every after school because his friend is in danger and also, unable to protect herself without exposing their kind, and has no clue how to use firearms or her own extremities.

He trained her in acrobatics, balance, flexibility, speed and agility, and martial arts suited to such every after school, and trained her in Firearms, and got her a license.

The reason they got TOO well was because...she is a Sky. HIS Sky when he trained her in Flames. He lucked out.

By 19, and he 24, they married. She's OK with it as her mother also married at 19 because her parents married very young, as was common occurrence in war because nobody knows what tomorrow brings in troubled times. But in her case, they won the unfinished war and all she wanted was a peaceful life and a normal family for a change because when she told him her childhood...Feng took a drink or he'd be razing a neighborhood by now.

Because Feng is a mafioso and she, a civilian, they married in secret, and he gave her a chinese name. Her name Vivianne means 'living grace', so the chinese equivalent, was Zhu Sheng Hui.

They lived together and lived in Italy, his parents knowing he married a civilian College Student whom he fell in love with, as well as his Sky. However, children will have to wait, no thanks to ahem, above-ground society when her own parents had her early in their marriage years in the witch society but mafioso belong in 'muggle society' so its that, they had to please. At 21 with him being 26, Feng got a job from someone named 'Checker Face'.

Vivianne got a bad feeling about that and since she's months away from graduation...she asked him to at least, give them children before he leaves. Because she really did NOT trust his weird job offer. They went to the Italian Magic Hospital so she could have triplets in one shot before they sleep together for the first time since their marriage. So far, all they've done was being affectionate with each other but they never got past kisses, hugs and holding hands!

Once she conceived their triplets, Feng left for the job by Checker Face...and he returned to her as a BABY.

He became an Arcobaleno.

It took him two months to come back to her was because he was so angry of what became of him and all of them never forgave it. He also resented the Sky Arcobaleno who has the ability to foresee, yet didn't do anything about it nor bothered to warn them because she accepted their fate...well, they certainly didn't theirs! So they were all very angry with her and left her, something she also foresaw. While all of them are Mafioso, Skull was not. He's a civilian and a celebrity Stuntman so he was out of his depth there! He only accepted Checker Face's job because of the thrills of brush with death as his talent in ahem, evading death while he does his death-defying stunts!

While nobody wanted to stay, Feng was kind enough to tell Skull what to do to help the poor guy out who out of them, was the one in hysterical despair because he can't go home like that! So out of all of them, Skull suffered the worst and despised Luce the most, and all of them refused to harmonize with the shamaness out of spite, something even Checker Face hasn't predicted because normally, Guardians would harmonize with their Sky but the bastard forgets nobody chooses for them. Guardians MEET their Sky.

Feng was just glad his wife and Sky was just there and still accepted him despite what he is. His family doesn't mind as long as he became a neutral high-ranking entity they can still count on...and Vivianne groaned about being right, but was glad her husband is alive as she lost way too much family she wouldn't be able to take it if he died.

He could visit her and their triplets. He has two boys and one girl. He named his sons You Li(Yuuri) and Li Shen(Reishin). His daughter is named Qiang Ji(Shouhi) and he loved his children, despite his condition.

When he visits, they thought _he was their sibling_...until unlike them, he never grew up.

Vivianne had trouble getting them to accept what happened to their father before his next visit so that when he visits again, they were OK with his condition, the fact that their father is...toddlerized. She did it at a very young age. She was glad they had many photos together.

Now that his children are 13 and just graduating grade six, in order to hide the fact that magic and witches and wizards exist...the triplets will NOT go to Hogwarts. Instead, they would go to Mafia School, something that Vivianne very reluctantly accepted.

'I suppose good thing they know Italian.' Vivianne sighed. 'My Chinese is still shoddy I'm not a fit teacher to teach them Chinese.' she said sadly.

'Don't worry my dear, there are language teachers in Mafia School while I can personally teach you.' Feng smiled. 'I asked my family not to send me jobs for at least, four years. That should be enough to get you fluent since it took me that long to master all those nasty characters and making proper grammar out of it...'

'Er, why four years?'

'They confronted me about taking a wife despite my condition...and I was forced to tell them that I married a civilian in a very private wedding.' Vivianne gaped at him. 'I just gave them the bare bones but you need to open a cafe for the muggle world in London. Fast.' he choked. 'I told them that we also had triplets so you postponed building a cafe in favor of motherhood so I took care of finances.'

'You've gotta be kidding me...I need to talk to my friends to help me out.' Vivianne groaned. 'Like, who'll be the new Madam-In-Charge for one thing! I need to get you to meet them for the first time so I have to set up a schedule most people who can help us, have jobs in the Ministry.'

xxx

The Burrow, a week later...the family went to a newly-renovated Burrow. Its now bigger...considering how many people live in it now and it actually looked like decent architecture for a change instead of the haphazardous stack she knew before. Considering Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all had better-paying jobs than Arthur did, they're mostly-responsible for this. It looks like a mansion now. But a very-weird-looking mansion...it looked like somebody put together a giant lego tower. Are witches and wizards this weird?

'I have no idea why you call it a 'Burrow' although the architecture is...er...abstractly-unique.' Feng sweatdropped. He has no idea what to say about it. He's speechless from shock and disbelief.

'Well, it was really small before...and if you see it, you'd think of it as a living-hazard since bedrooms are haphazardly stacked on top of each other like an Uno Tower waiting to collapse on you. Thank goodness for magic.' Vivianne giggled. 'Its the Weasleys who affectionately called it 'The Burrow'. This renovation at least, is barely passable in the muggle world's safety standards while the decoration leaves much to be desired.'

'Oh...'

'Our children are close friends with their kids and my godson.' Vivianne smiled. 'But due to finances, they're not ready to move out yet even though most of the Weasleys married. Only Bill and Fleur have their own house.' and she went to the door and knocked.

'Yes?'

'Mrs. Weasley it's me!'

'Vivi!' cue rushed footsteps and an elderly pudgy woman opened the door. 'And...when did you have another baby?!' Mrs. Weasley gasped as her eyes fell on Feng as the couple sweatdropped as they went inside, heading for the living room.

'Er...Mrs. Weasley? I'll explain as soon as everyone is here to avoid saying it way too many times.' said Vivianne feebly. 'Everyone will be home soon...'

'I suppose so...but Fleur is here ahead of time.' said Mrs. Weasley. 'And so is Ginny since the Holyhead Harpies took a month off. Really now, when will she get married...I mean, she's now 29!' the older woman moped. 'Good men close to her age are running out, unless she plans on marrying Neville who is also single?'

'Oh, poo, Neville's a good man but a very shy man.' Vivianne chuckled. 'If he ever marries, he would have called me to be a bridesmaid by now along with our D.A Colleagues!' she told the redheaded matriarch. 'If you're complaining about Ginny's or Charlie's lack of love life, you should hear Lady Dowager Longbottom harp on him about it. He comes to my Cafe to complain about his grandmother for crying out loud. Well, love just happens when you least expect it, its something that can't be planned.'

And so...

'OK Vivi, spill! You've been veeeery quiet with that baby on your lap!' Ginny told Vivianne who looked sheepish.

'We never saw your husband at all!' Angelina cried.

'...I'll let him talk.' said Vivianne with a nervous smile as Feng jumped to the table in the middle of the living room.

'Hello.' the baby spoke in a man's voice that surprised all of them. 'My name is Zhu Qiu Feng. I'm her husband.'

Wide-eyed silence.

'HAAAAAA?!' the huge family squawked in shock and absolute disbelief.

'Y-you're THAT Zhu Qiu Feng in the marriage registry?!' Hermione sputtered out. 'B-but what's with your...baby body?!'

Vivianne Potter-Zhu's husband, is a freaking baby. Or to be more accurate, he's been baby-fied.

'Vivi told you that I got into an unlucky situation right?' said Feng with a weak smile. 'I got cursed into this body.'

'Damn Vivi, your luck sucks!' Ron exclaimed, his hands smacking the sides of his head.

'He's still my husband even if he's a baby right now...but he'll be stuck that way until his curse is removed so he's like that for who-knows-how-many years. However, he belongs in a different community that uses Code of Silence. I was only told about their community because I'm his wife, but we cannot tell you what it is. If we tell without permission, they will appear and take us to prison. Unlike Dementors who can be bribed, these Wardens can never be bribed and never corrupt. They are very by-the-book neutral judicial entities and will never listen to excuses. You can compare them to the Furies of Greek Mythology in their pursuit of justice. And because Feng is from a Chinese Prominent Family...'

'My parents are nagging me to get officially married despite what I am.' Feng sighed. 'I married in private and that wasn't good enough for my parents and older brother who is the current Head and they wanted A wedding. And they want to meet Vivi but the thing is...'

'My chinese is still shoddy...that, and they want proof that I am opening a cafe after 12 years of motherhood so that means meeting the triplets too.' said Vivianne. 'I need help in who will take over as the next Madam of my Diagon Alley Branch because I need to open a new one in London and head it myself. That, and they can't go to Hogwarts as a result and instead go to a chinese school of their choosing.'

'Awww! Our children get along real well too and they'll be separated!' Audrey Weasley complained. 'I hear Chinese Schools are super-strict!'

'That's a mild way of saying it.' said Feng weakly.

'You mean its worse?!'

'Yes.'

'...I'm now scared for your triplets.' George choked out. 'We're fun-loving folks here and tossing those three in a scary school? Those three are gonna rebel and buy fireworks off me!'

'Ooh, I can take over!' Fleur squealed. 'I'm getting bored at home lately and Louis is growing too fast he hardly wants to play with me anymore!' she pouted in her complaints. 'But I need to know how you do your job other than getting orders ready and your coffee art looks kind of difficult.'

'Its always like that at the start Fleur.' Vivianne smiled. 'Thank you for volunteering but this means you're also wearing a costume!'

'You mean that outfit you wear at work?'

'Yes. I find modern life scary and too materialistic and violent these days but I still make it a point to blend in.'

'...just don't make me wear a corset.'

'I didn't wear those torture things in my job even after getting my kids out.'

The rest of the day was dedicated to getting to know Feng who was being subtle in getting what information was allowed out to make the huge family understand what Vivianne was getting into...and asking Vivianne if she's OK with it.

And so...Fleur is now her apprentice Madam in the Diagon Alley Branch. While she can count on Billy to get the dishes out and learn from the elves, she learns from Vivianne about Coffee/Latte Art and how to prepare the best tea, and the chilled drinks.

'No hesitation in your movements Fleur. Do it as naturally as you are breathing.' Vivianne instructed as she created a pair of hands holding a heart with a toothpick and some magic. 'Just think you're writing with a quill. There you go!'

And due to Time-turners, the same day is doubled with teaching Fleur, and learning painfully under Fon. Language in the morning aaaand martial arts at afternoon till dinnertime. Yeah.

Fleur found being a Madam fun because she just doesn't make drinks, she gets to socialize and a Madam's job is to be a listener and be a sympathizer...as well as gathering information off of blabbermouths as there's a Listening Charm under each table linked to a Recording Charm in her bedroom upstairs, being recorded into CDs and Vivianne owned a magical stereo to play it with. As a bonus, Louis can stay in her former bedroom while she works downstairs or stay with Mrs. Weasley.

Vivianne still gives the girls in her life beauty products that make them physically stay young still.

When everyone but her friends forgot about her eventually as she hoped for, she froze her body's time so she would not age with her husband, effectively freezing herself in her mid-thirties as she gets chronologically older.

17 years after being Baby-Fied...

The triplets are now capable mafioso who are neutral entities like their parents, and its known that Vivianne now works as a Cafe Madam in Italy, being very skilled in disguises just to look older. She is still a civilian but a very-deadly-civilian and very few people know she's Feng's wife...while her triplets work as their father's agents and gained infamy of their own. Given who their parents are, they aren't like most mafioso in personality, at least. And Vivianne picked up a little stray.

A hungry little runaway stray.


	4. Tutor once more

Tutor once more

Gokudera Hayato, a 3/4 Italian 1/4 Japanese kid ran away from home after discovering the truth about his mother thanks to gossipy maids.

But he didn't last long in running away. He has no idea how to fend for himself and he wasn't even a successful thief.

He was starving, when Madam Vivi found him in the back alley close to the back entrance of her cafe.

She took him in and upon learning his story...

'Foolish kid...in the mafia world, never assume by front knowledge alone.' Vivianne gently scolded. 'In this community, there's always a front, back, left-and-right in a single story alone and we wouldn't live this long if we work based on assumptions alone. There must be something more to your mother's story that your father and sister never told you.'

'I don't think they'll be truthful anyway.' said Gokudera bitterly. 'I don't want to go home without seeing differently. They lied to me for years!' he cried. 'The nice lady who teaches me piano once a year is my mother! It didn't take me long to learn I'm illegitimate either! Bianchi will head the family anyway so I didn't care about that, but I put my foot down because I lived a lie for years! If it wasn't for the maids, I'd never know about it!' he cried angrily.

'I see...but as you are now, you cannot live on your own.' said Vivianne. 'Incomplete education, you don't have skills to speak of, and you seriously tried to apply in a famiglia like how an OJT applies for a job...it doesn't work that way.' she told him in a deadpan. 'Rather than apply for a famiglia, its them who recruits.' she said. 'You're rejected because you have nothing interesting on you so you aren't worth keeping, in their cruel way of saying it.' Gokudera choked at that. 'Well, if you're serious about it, I can be your tutor but I'm very strict.' she said.

Prior to running away from home, Gokudera knew many European Languages, Fields of Science, Mathematics, Computers, Music and History and being a genius because he learns quick, he changes tutors like he changes closets once or twice a year. Before running away, he learned from Trident Shamal how to use dynamites. As Gokudera aspires to be a right-hand man, it means he has to become an extremely-competent secretary-slash-bodyguard-slash Number Two.

So Vivianne taught him Chinese and Japanese, training his body and using other weapons, combat skills, simulation training, situational analysis and deductive skills, poisons and antidotes, pharmaceutical skills, bomb-disposal skills and hacking, and what's needed to become a Right-Hand Man as Gokudera dreams as well as knowledge involved. At age 13, he set off to gain infamy as a Freelancer and asking Feng to give her student a start with 'something small'.

In that one year, he succeeded in gaining infamy as Smoking Bomb Hayato as for all his skills, he still uses Dynamites as his main weapon.

It was what got him Reborn's Attention.

xxx

A year later, around autumn...Recently, Hermione just became Minister for Magic when Kingsley retired, leaving the rest of their plans to her. Apparently, inspired by her Victorian Era themed Cafe, Hermione managed to talk with Kingsley and the Goblins regarding a Bill to make corrupt bribing EXTREMELY DIFFICULT. So Britain's Monetary System changed ten years before Kingsley retired. And while nobody is happy about it, they had no choice as indeed, its a good plan to make Bribery difficult and a real pain in the ass. Vivianne comes personally on scheduled Wizengamot Sessions as her votes are needed. It was the only time she ever shows up in public again.

Fleur is doing well with her cafe, becoming a good Madam and she pays the older woman 5 Galleons a year as a Magical Cafe Madam earns that much. The funny thing was, her Cafe in Italy earns more than her British Branch does, but she really doesn't mind as its her own way of helping the Weasley Family.

She got called.

/Ciaossu./ Reborn greeted. /Are you Vivianne Potter?/

'Who's calling?' she asked nicely but with a steel to her voice.

/Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn...I have to hire you for a job./

'I'm not a mafioso.'

/I know. Its a tutor job and any civilian can tutor, no?/

Vivianne chuckled. He got her there.

'Heh, you know your words. Its Hayato, isn't it?' Vivianne asked him. 'He is the only student I ever had. If some moron claims to be, I can just shut them up permanently.'

/I see. Come to Japan, to Namimori Town. There is an Inner Conflict over the Family Inheritance and Headship. There are two teams. The Official Candidate and the Challengers and we suspect there is a spanner in the works and sadly, that spanner isn't on our side./ said Reborn. /Gokudera's first tutor Shamal is here but he dislikes having anything to do with men and knowing him he'll waste time before doing something and we're quite tight-pursed on time. Which is why I'm asking you instead. Please rush as soon as possible as we managed to buy time. We only have eleven days left./

'Alright. But I'm sure you know my conditions, correct? If some outsider other than you and Hayato knows about me... _I'll kill you and whoever you told, even if its a boss for betraying MY secrets._ Hayato will never betray me as he has no traitor's bone in his body _so that leaves you_.'

/You're serious./

'Yes. Lives will be on your head after you die, you can be sure of that.'

Telling her husband that Reborn hired her for a tutor job in Namimori, she flew to Japan, all packed up.

xxx

Namimori...

'I'm glad I learned Japanese from Feng.' Vivianne whistled. Since she'll catch attention if her hair is in its chinese bun, she let her long hair down, falling in shiny, vibrant black waves.

Wearing a simple sea-green shirt and form-fitting-but-functional black pants and a pair of feminine heels, she gets quite the attention due to her looks, and a body that made her look like a healthily-slim and slender model but clear that she's a MOM.

It was easy tracking them down. All she had to do, is go to school and wait as Reborn gave her the perfect timing.

She had to deal with a real bad cat though.

She met Hibari Kyoya.

'Oy.' he said. 'Loitering is forbidden. Leave.' he ordered as if he's used to ordering even adults around.

'Maa maa, someone for me is coming here...Hibari Kyoya-kun.' Vivianne smiled. 'Someone just for you is on their way as well. Have fun with that person.' Hibari narrowed his eyes to slits at her ominous words...and he smelled it.

This woman, is strong. He struck with his left fist but she caught it with her hands and she looked like she hardly made an effort.

'Too slow Kyo-chan.' Vivianne chuckled. Next thing Hibari knew, a sharp, fast kick sent him flying seven meters away, bounding twice on the road in painful angles. Painful, but not enough to severely internally injure him. In a way, its her own lesson on what to expect against hardened killers in a few days. 'Lesson one...in a fight, always expect the unexpected. And always be prepared in many angles. Lesson two...presumptuousness will kill you.' she said as Hibari coughed up some fluids while keeling over, arms on his stomach. 'Even a frail-looking granny or grandpa can kick your ass to ten years in the future if you're careless if they're retired martial artists in disguises you know.'

In fact, that's how Gokudera saw them.

'Vivi-sensei?!' Gokudera squawked, seeing his teacher in town.

'Hi Hayato~' Vivianne chirped, waving her hand. 'I'm your assigned tutor for ten days~'

"I'm glad I didn't have to ask Shamal!" Gokudera cried in teary-eyed relief as he eagerly went with his teacher.

xxx

At the mountains...

'Hayato, given your very high grades, I'm sure a ten-day absence will be forgiven~' Vivianne smiled. 'That, and I can always forge hospital records.'

'Sensei, are you really just a civilian?' Gokudera sweatdropped.

'Well, my darling husband is one and so are my triplets, so he taught me some things for my safety so I can stay a civilian without having to be different.' Vivianne patted his head. 'All I am is a Cafe Lady good with coffee and I intend on staying that way till my hair is as white as yours.'

'It's _silver blonde_ not senior-white!' Gokudera yelled in a comical bighead defensively to his teacher's laughter.

'Well, after I set up our accommodations...shall we begin?'

'Yes, sensei!'

'But first, tell me what life is like being employed.' Vivianne told him. 'And I do hope you remembered my lessons.'

'Hai. Only an idiot will show their full deck at once.' Gokudera recited.

'Good. So, your tale?' she asked, taking off her glasses, wore a luchador mask and put on a pair of shades. Gokudera knows he can't call her by name now...

xxx

After the first day of a beating, Gokudera is fast asleep.

'Oh boy, lots more to go.' she sighed as to her left before a campfire, is several weights. 'He has loads more to go.' and she took out a Time-Turner. 'Twenty Days shall do it.' and she went to wear it, and link to her student sleeping on the ground...and time turns back with a little hypnosis added so Gokudera would focus on work and not time.

Before she and Gokudera finished, Sawada Iemitsu watched from afar regarding Gokudera's masked tutor.

'And I thought it'd be Shamal but Reborn got some masked lady instead but not bad though...'

xxx

After technically two days...Vivianne checked on their neighbors when Gokudera was fast asleep.

Their neighbors are Reborn and Sawada Tsunayoshi.

'Ciao.' Vivianne greeted.

'Ciaossu.' Reborn greeted. 'About Gokudera?'

'When he left me, he was Phase 3 as expected of a child his age.' said Vivianne. 'We are honing the beginning of Phase 4.'

'Aa. I heard from Gokudera what you've done for him which is why I phoned you.' said Reborn. 'Do you believe he has what it takes to be Number Two as he wished for?'

'Yes. Because the most important thing to be a Number Two is that you have no traitorous bone in your body, and you function as the shadow of the boss so if anything happens, he is effectively Acting Boss. That's what it means to be Number Two. Gokudera made it a point to know all about your kid but while Hayato likes him for his personality, everything else is a total zero.'

'Well, he really is a no-good but he's doing well.' said Reborn. 'Just that we have really bad luck twice in a year.'

'I see...but you have a third bad luck.' said Vivianne. 'As you know, Sky Flames hold mysteries with some Skies possessing unusual abilities outside of what's normal. Vongola's Hyper-Intuition. Giglio Nero's Precognitive Powers. Varia's Flames of Wrath...then there's me...a Sky who heals.' Reborn stared at her. 'Odd, right?'

'Define 'heal'.'

'I can heal the effects of the aspects of flames.' said Vivianne. 'A person paralyzed by Rain? No problem unless your brain and heart are shut down, you're really dead. A person who suffered severe loss from Storm? Regeneration is painful though. A mind shattered by Illusions? Takes some effort but fixable. Cellular Degradation from too much Sun? No problem. Body parts hardened by Lightning to the point of invalidity? Yep. Chemical bad reactions, Illnesses and Diseases made worse by Cloud's Propagation? Ohhh yes but they'd need surgery afterward. Then there's this kid...some asshat wrapped him in tight corsets made of Sky Flames. His potential is therefore, tightly coiled comparable to the embrace of a Boa Constrictor.' she said. 'If you're expecting a fire hose out of him, he's no different from a child's toy water gun.'

'What?' came the flat, but cold, furious retort. 'Is this true?'

'Yep.' Vivianne knelt on one knee and placed her hand on Tsuna's forehead. 'Now, let's remove those corsets and snakes, shall we? Hayato and Kyo-chan have no problems, but I don't know about the others. Never met em'.'

Next thing Reborn knew, he knew full well Tsuna's flames and potential has been released.

'If he is to fight the Varia's boss, he needs to be free. We Skies are free. We follow nobody. We don't allow anyone chaining us down or we'll fight damn hard to be free and make you pay while we're at it. That's what my darling husband taught me.' Vivianne giggled. 'Well, no need for those nasty bullets anymore either. Last I checked, ten of them cause Skullitis, right? I can't heal that!'

'...heh.' Reborn chuckled. '...I wish I knew this sooner though. How can you sense it when I couldn't?'

'Well, you're trapped in that nasty body so some of your natural abilities have been compromised or dulled.' Reborn stiffened. Those two words associated with him...he cannot accept it. 'Had you been the old you, you'd know in a blink the second you met this child and fixed it long ago by now.'

'I...see...are you a lone Sky?'

'Well, let's just say I don't have a complete set because I prefer life being an anonymous Cafe Lady and he's happier I'm an unknown so I'm safe, enjoying the life I wanted while he works in the underworld without a worry. I'm not into thrills you know.' Vivianne told him. 'If they visit my cafe and felt I'm their Sky, then I'll leave it to luck.'

'Do you make a good coffee then?'

'Of course. My store is popular with hardcore junkies you know.'

'Then I might ask you to bring me some while I go spartan on Tsuna. I favor strong, pure coffee.'

'Any add-ons?'

'Just coffee at its purest. Very few people can make the kick I wanted.'

'Oh...' Reborn then watched Vivianne leave. As far as he knows, she's a civilian with many mysteries on her. No information in any database anywhere which means her information are in paper and hidden somewhere so that's a royal pain in the bum...


	5. Mysterious Helper

Mysterious Helper

When Tsuna woke up from sleeping...

He's not aware of the changes in his body.

However, he has an extreme sense of liberation and freedom.

As if, he can do anything he wanted without worrying anybody.

'Well, how do you feel after a long break, Tsuna?' Reborn asked Tsuna after Vivianne just released him a couple hours ago.

'I feel really great!' Tsuna cried. 'How long have I slept?'

'Four hours.'

'Four hours?! I normally don't feel good even when I sleep in!' Tsuna exclaimed in astonishment. 'But I feel really great...in only four hours? Incredible!' Tsuna cried in bliss. 'I feel like I can do anything right now!'

Reborn looked thoughtful at that. "A positive personality change followed huh?" 'Good, then maybe we can continue with training, hm?'

'Eh? What's next?'

'...Climb that rocky wall over there.' Reborn pointed at a very high rocky wall. 'Get climbing.'

'OK~!'

"Obedient too!" he thought, doing a double-take as Reborn watched Tsuna run off. Normally, he needed a persuasive head-shot because of his defeatist personality. But he'll see where this is going.

He wasn't used to this Tsuna or this could have been Tsuna's true personality as a Sky that has been...terribly chained up tight.

He'll have to talk to Vivianne again as he watched Tsuna do rock climbing...effortlessly because Hyper-Intuition would tell him where to go and hold on to.

xxx

'Vivianne, Gokudera told you all about his time here, right?' Reborn asked her.

'Yes.' said Vivianne.

'You know about Tsuna.'

'Yes.'

'When you released him...do personality changes often happen?' Reborn inquired.

'Nope.' Vivianne shook her head. 'We are the Sky. When I released Tsuna, he became the Sky _he was meant to be since the day he was born_.' Reborn's face darkened. 'But because he was clamped up real good, he is drastically weakened and held back so by instinct, his defeatist, negative mentality is born as a form of a pervertedly twisted self-preservation mechanism that is further detrimental to his growth as a person and as a young man. The Tsuna you and the boys know, is a result of that, while retaining his kindness and morals. Ironically but a very good thing, he became very kind as he knows full well what it means to endure being a bully victim when normally those bullied for years grow resentful of the world because they did nothing to them yet they were abused for fun and just because they could, so lucky Vongola eh?' she explained wryly. 'The I can't do this, I can't do that, I'll never be like that before he can even try along with the result that he is surrounded by people who never believed in him as an added bonus...as you know, Tsuna is very powerful in fact.' she said as Reborn nodded.

'I don't know who chained him down before leaving him high and dry without knowing the consequences for that boy...it can only be someone close to his family, or a rival wanting to sabotage him and his growth so he's easy to control or kill someday...who knows? His Guardians must look out for such threats. And as his tutor, you're the one who's physically the closest and in a convenient situation unlike his guardians. So you'd know very well to watch out.'

'Alright, I'll keep that in mind.' said Reborn. 'I need a bone to pick with somebody. But I have another task for you once this affair is over.'

'Just so you know, I'm not watching the matches OK? A civilian like me has nothing to do with any mafioso activity. Bloody hell, I don't even ask my husband and children about their jobs...but they know full well to come back to me alive and they stay long when they could because its weeks or months before I can see them again.'

"That's a lesson someone I know should learn well from." Reborn thought wryly. 'How old are your kids?'

'All three of them are below 25.'

'Ah. So you're in your 40s now despite how young you look?'

'Yep. I'm 46 this year and I have my ways of staying young and beautiful without resorting to Plastic Surgery and Cosmetic Injections. Man-made stuff can never beautify things made by God you know. Look at Hollywood celebrities, they're example enough of cosmetic surgery-gone-wrong. No doctor can ever hope to match God's skills. Doctors just aesthetically ruin them further.'

'...'

xxx

And so...days went by. On the fifth day, Sawada Iemitsu checked up on the training kids again.

But at around nightfall...

'Hayato, today we'll go back to town.' said Vivianne as they finished for the day.

'Eh? I thought we'll be here for ten days!' Gokudera blurted out after Vivianne healed him using magic.

'I said that, but the problem is, we're running out of decent clothes.' Vivianne giggled. 'Now take a bath by the river before you wear your last fresh change!'

'Hai!' Gokudera went off with his bag as Reborn came out of his disguise, being buried into the ground with a camouflaged cloth.

'Word from mainland...the Varia are here.' said Reborn. 'While the others are OK, its the Lightning Guardian I'm worried about so we need everyone else to protect him.'

He won't tell Vivianne the truth though.

'...whatever happened to ten days?' Vivianne pouted.

'Xanxus sensed that the rings Squalo brought back are fake and managed to obtain the other set of half-rings from Vongola somehow.' said Reborn. 'The half-rings we possess are the half that CEDEF holds. When a previous set of elements retires, he and his guardians will split up the rings. One half will go to Vongola and the other half to CEDEF who are the 'second Vongola'. Should two bosses have a disagreement on who should be the next boss, they choose their ideal candidates and these candidates must gather their own guardians resulting in a Ring Battle. The group who wins the most rings are the winner of the dispute.'

'That's pretty fair but also has a double-edged sword to it because what if one or both is corrupt?'

'Well...we had something like that in the past but as this battle is judged by the Cervello Organization, they judge fairly so both sides have no choice. In the past we got good people, then sometimes, the bad eggs wins...yes, its double-edged as you claim. But this time for the tenth generation, nobody is corrupt. Just that the challengers want the job because of their ideals, feeling Vongola became too soft and weak. Then Nono and Iemitsu's ideal candidates are the kids yet these kids aren't even interested, just had no choice. But the problem was, which path will two groups take to lead Vongola? A path of bloodshed and darkness to greatness...or a path of diplomacy and alliances to greatness? Only time can tell now.'

'Is that so...? Well, I'm a realist for one thing, not an idealistic dreamer.' said Vivianne. 'While I know Hayato will definitely survive...I just don't see the others surviving.'

'...'

xxx

Namimori...

'Well Hayato, take your stuff to the laundromat OK? Tonight we'll have an early break.' Vivianne told him. 'And a warning...Reborn said to protect the very-inexperienced Lightning Guardian. They're here so our training ends here.'

'WHAT?! Let's rush back now Vivi-sensei!' Gokudera sputtered frantically. 'That stupid cow is oh-so-dead! Do your teleport thingy!'

'Yes yes, demanding child.' Vivianne snorted as Gokudera clung to her and Vivianne apparated back to town, side-alonging Gokudera. 'Now, run along.' Gokudera took off in a mad dash. '...he's an idiot trying to hide it from me, stupid Arcobaleno.' Vivianne's expression turned sour. 'Your lightning...is a toddler who has yet to live out his fullest...but I suppose he'll go to heaven soon. At least its better than the hell called Mafia. His pain will be over in a blink I suppose.' and she went to book a hotel room while drastically restraining herself to pass by a civilian.

xxx

True to her promise, she didn't bother to come.

She received mail from Gokudera, saying that the battles begun way too early.

She used Italian Divination Magic to predict the results...however, she had to come on the fifth day...and watched from afar, wearing a black coat and her head in a sleek helmet. A kid needing some fixing and an old man that needed a little help.

She arrived after the match ended and when the Varia and Cervello left.

'Who's this person?!' Ryohei squawked as Gokudera sweatdropped on just how far his mentor is going to conceal herself.

She went to the fallen girl, Chrome.

'Uhhh Shishou, what're you gonna do?' Gokudera croaked out as Vivianne has a small pouch with her.

'That costumed person is your teacher?' Tsuna sweatdropped in disbelief.

'Haha, is he into cosplay?' Yamamoto joked.

Vivianne remained quiet, but poured the first bottle down Chrome's throat.

Her hair grew long! Then with blurring hands, Chrome's hair has been styled into a variation of a hime cut.

"Fast!" the boys thought with a gulp. Second bottle, she removed her eyepatch. Then she gave the pouch to Reborn, and a letter...before disappearing.

'G-Gokudera-kun...what is your teacher exactly?' Tsuna shuddered. 'Is he a ghost?!'

'Nah, that person is just super-shy!' Gokudera said sheepishly. 'So that person goes way overboard when going out.'

"That's overboard?!" the other boys thought incredulously.

'Well, let's go to the hospital for her.' said Reborn. 'And I have to stay with her till morning. That person left very specific instructions in the medicine so I can't even be one second late in administration.'

'R-right!'

That next day, when Chrome woke up, she was surprised to see in both eyes. "Huh?!" even more surprising, her hair is long. "W-what happened?"

She contacted Mukuro if he changed her body for reasons but he was just as surprised as he didn't change anything. However, she mysteriously regained the body parts she lost and this worried both for different reasons.

While Chrome was glad she has body parts again, she worried that she may have lost connection to the first person who cared for someone like her and it scared her until Mukuro reassured her as she feared being alone again.

Mukuro was wondering how she got her body parts and her hair long without his noticing. But his connection to her thankfully did not disappear so he was OK with it and she was a much better vessel now compared to the broken one she was before. But he wondered what power fixed her up while both were knocked out.

xxx

Next day...

She came to the sixth match with a good reason.

The old man who was stuffed in a robot.

That, and she has to prevent Tsuna from being framed, considering the Cervello's allegiance.

'...er, shishou? What're you gonna do this time?'

The weakened old man just floated, causing alarm to everyone but Reborn.

'Oy, what are you up to, bastard?' Xanxus growled a warning as the Cervello ran interference, but both women were just kicked aside, crashing hard on the walls, and the impact strong enough to break concrete, knocking them out cold. They were sent flying so fast its as if the two women weighed nothing and the strength was enough to create a 'blink-and-crash'.

'...you didn't kill the Cervello did you?' Reborn asked Vivianne worriedly but she used sign language. 'Ah, OK.'

'What did he say?' Tsuna fretted out.

'Shishou said that they just got them out of the way for butting in treatment.' Gokudera answered for him before gulping. 'The ol' geezer is three hours away from multiple and potentially-fatal Organ Failure since his flames are sucked up so much!'

'WHAT?!' Tsuna freaked out.

'So shishou's gonna do transfusion to save him from that but not even they can do a thing about other things so he still needs a doc.' true to his word, Vivianne gave the old man her flames to recover, enabling him to stand up on his own to Xanxus' anger.

'Who are you?' Timoteo asked Vivianne who just vanished.

'...that one is a good, but neutral ally.' said Reborn. 'That person is also beyond our control. That person is a Sky after all. Nobody can control a Sky.' said Reborn. 'But considering that the Cervello for this match cannot be trusted, that person gave them a good spanking.'

' _That's_ 'spanking'?!' Tsuna sputtered incredulously because that was WAY TOO MUCH for a spanking as considering the attacks, he was sure the Cervello are true-blue goners...

'Xanxus...will you be satisfied with the final match between you and Tsunayoshi?' Timoteo asked Xanxus. 'This event is all my fault so I should hold some responsibility but things must still end fairly.'

'Of course, but that runt will go down as a bloodstained smear in history books.' Xanxus sneered. 'A bloodstain for daring to go against me!' and the Varia left.

'...Reborn...if Gokudera-kun's teacher never came...what would have happened?' Tsuna asked his tutor nervously.

'Considering how we found the Ninth...you will be trapped in an allegation of accidental, but still murder of the ninth boss.' Reborn said stiffly to the teens' horror. 'Good thing that one came in time because we really cannot trust the Cervello refereeing this match. Their so-called fair judging has only come so far until tonight when they revealed their true colors as well because they know of this trap. Good thing Gokudera's master came to shut them up before they made a corrupt verdict. We adults will handle this mess. You kids get some rest for tomorrow night. Dismissed!' the teenagers exchanged nervous looks while Hibari just looked uncaring and annoyed.

'If you say so...' said Tsuna fretfully. But still worrying.

'A-ano...' Chrome piped up. 'Can we ask who gave me some body parts? He wants to know and he says he's OK with it.' she said.

'Oh, that?' Reborn told her, his tone changing to 'being nice'. 'Its from that black cloak guy too. That person fixed you.' Chrome looked surprised.

'Hey, you're being really avoiding the person's gender...' Ryohei pointed out. Gokudera nervously looked at Reborn.

'Because that person is a civilian.' several jaws dropped. 'Because that person is a civilian with a spouse working for the mafia that they have access to some goods. However, this person is truly just an ordinary civilian. I checked their background so not even I will say their name and gender. When I hired that person, its in our deal to keep that person anonymous or that person promises to kill me and people I told even if they're a boss because they take their peaceful civilian lifestyle seriously even if that person is very powerful as you can see.' he chuckled. 'And because that person is a civilian that they will suffer no Vindice-level repercussions either if they want to kill me for slipping up.'

'Is that so.' Timoteo sighed. 'I wish I could meet that person though. I've never met such a powerful Sky in all my years as a boss.'


	6. Family Affairs

Family Affairs

In the hospital...

Timoteo and Dino listened to Reborn about the discoveries he discovered when he hired 'that person' to work on Gokudera...while doing Vongola a real favor but she didn't do it to make them owe her, rather, she cannot forgive that a Sky, is chained down due to her beliefs, given what her husband told her. It was a bit difficult for Reborn to not use gender pronouns in order to keep them guessing and maintain anonymity. He always keeps his promises after all. Especially to women he was impressed with.

'I-I see...how could we have known?!' Timoteo cried in dismay and looked incredibly guilty...

'Er, Nono, you mean you know who did it?' Dino asked Timoteo because he sensed it.

'Do you remember the year when the community began the Estraneo's persecution for inventing _that thing_?' Timoteo asked them wearily.

'Aa. We saw its last remnants when Mukuro used it on himself when we fought him months ago.' said Reborn. 'What he had was the last Possession Bullet.'

'A year after that...children began disappearing.' said Timoteo. 'That was months before the Flood of Blood CEDEF had to deal with.' he said. 'Children either orphans or from homes are taken. At first, we thought its a random pattern until we did a stakeout. The taken children possess powerful Wave Energy which means they are powerful flame users if they were trained enough.' he stated gravely. 'We didn't know if just in Italy or worldwide...so knowing that a secret heir is in danger, I talked to Iemitsu about the danger...and we agreed to do it.' he said grimly.

'We made him weak enough to avoid their terrible attention. He is the most powerful Sky since Primo and Secondo. For one so young and I met many bosses in my life...I can only count on one hand with such power and this person makes number six!' he told them with a choke. 'Because he is THAT strong we had to clamp him real good but we never saw other factors come in.' he admitted. 'How could we know we affected his other natural human developments and personality?' he lamented.

'Sky Flames still remain a mystery.' said Reborn. 'And odd mutations occur. Hyper-Intuition. Flames of Wrath. Precognition. And lastly, that person whose Sky Flames can heal Aspects, but unfortunately, not the physical damage it left in its wake.'

'Er, I don't get it.' Dino scratched his head.

'Example, Cellular Degradation from Sun overuse. That person can stop it from killing the user or victim but cannot heal the damages it already caused so that person still needs a doctor to recover properly but at least Degradation is perfectly stopped. Another example is a person affected by malicious Cloud Flames. An assassin used Cloud to speed up their target's deadly disease. Tumor and Cyst growths for example.' Dino looked green. 'That person can stop the effects of Cloud but sadly, the surgery risks went higher because of the gigantic tumors.'

'Ah...' now Dino gets it and Romario looked amazed at the new mutation's existence but Timoteo just looked thoughtful.

'That was how that person healed Tsuna.' said Reborn. 'That person healed his sealing, and freeing the real Sawada Tsunayoshi.'

'I see...'

'Well, with this I finally can train Tsuna properly but I wish that had we known the Ring Battles will happen, he was freed a lot sooner.' Reborn deadpanned. 'I did all I could...and the rest is up to him. I put up with a no-good cowardly defeatist for a year and a half...and he's facing **Xanxus**.'

Cue awkward silence...

xxx

And so...in a hotel room...

'Shishou, aren't you going to watch tomorrow?' Gokudera asked Vivianne who was divining using tarot cards.

'Well, no since I'm not a mafioso so I cannot go there.' said Vivianne. 'I only interfere when needed.' she said. 'As far as I go, my involvement extends only to you, and my family. But not about things such as jobs and going-ons. There WILL be trouble...but all of you will fight for it and turn out alright. Not to mention an unexpected ally will come for you.' she said. 'This may be one time that for the sake of your friends, you will fully show what you're capable of.'

'That's what the cards say?' Gokudera asked him.

'Yes. You guys will be alright.' Vivianne promised him. 'It'll be OK.'

'OK. I'll go home for tomorrow now.' said Gokudera. 'Showing what I can really do huh? I only did enough to win against that nutjob but even then Juudaime, Baseball Nut and Turf-Head are shocked...what more if I let loose?' he said feebly with a sweatdrop.

'Well, your power is that of a Right-Hand Man but you'd do well to be stricter on yourself because rusting, is impermissible as you are one thing a boss will count on if anything happens to him. That, and knowing that, everyone else will count on _you_. Failing your family, is out of the question.'

'Hai!'

'Go home now, its 4 in the morning already, good kids need sleep.'

'I'm 15!' Gokudera protested.

'Still a kid. You know Italian and Japanese rules, dear. Italian adulthood is 17 and Japanese is 21. Act like it because we're only young once and opportunities can be lost once, twice and many times...and childhood and adolescence can only be enjoyed once.' Vivianne told him sagely. 'You had a childhood but not adolescence. Rokudo Mukuro both did not have a childhood and adolescence. Sawada Tsunayoshi lost one half of both due to his situation. Unless I see Chrome Dokuro personally, I cannot see if she is as normal as Yamamoto and Sasagawa. Then there's Hibari Kyoya.'

'What's normal about him?' Gokudera deadpanned.

'I investigated him. His family's ancestral land is Namimori and he's technically a modern-day feudal lord.' Gokudera gawked. 'But his father has no interest in the family inheritance and his mother is a french fashion designer who could care less, but they still contact their son while living separately for their careers and no, they're not divorced so the family retainers look after him, the Kusakabes. They own this place so his actions are based on protecting it...and his childhood is sadly, influenced by too much animal documentary channels, hence him calling people carnivore and herbivores.' Vivianne scoffed. 'His idea of a normal childhood would have been normal had he been born 200 years ago.' she snarked. 'What's normal to him ain't normal in this era.'

The young boy before her sweatdropped.

'Well, some people are just born in the wrong century.' Vivianne snorted. 'You would know by mentality, belief and personality alone when you meet them.'

xxx

True to her word, Gokudera thought, she never showed up when the Cervello cooked up something nasty for the Sky Battles. Since the previous pair was too injured to go on, they were replaced by a different pair of women who followed the pair's programs but how they speak made it clear they weren't happy with it.

Well, they DID pull through in the end...

And Vivianne went back home to Italy, her job done and Reborn paid her well.

So back to being a Cafe Lady she is.

However, when she got home, she got letters from her wizarding friends, asking her to visit for a baby shower. Particularly Teddy and Victoire's kids.

This brought a smile to her face.

Well, life should be perfectly normal. Yessiree and her family can come, having just finished a job.

xxx

In the meantime...

Chrome Dokuro decided to officially attend school after having to go through the trouble of stealing all her papers in her old home city which was Tokyo. And having no money since Mukuro was locked up means that she has to illusion her way through. Until she came, Ken and Chikusa lived by mugging and living in Kokuyo Land since Mukuro controls their finances and he's in prison. But now that she's there, their livelihood improved. A 3LDK fully-furnished Apartment, real food as she could cook, and she can go to school while Ken and Chikusa could care less about school and instead, stay home and train. They had to use her real name in school. Sure, Chrome sounds like a normal western name, but 'Dokuro' is just asking for getting bullied even if Mukuro changed the kanji writing because Skulls are the first thing that come to mind, if you hear the word 'Dokuro'.

Before, she did not think of all this but all of a sudden, she could. It wasn't Mukuro influencing her either since he has no idea of the world that wasn't mafia-related but he definitely approves.

But at least they were getting somewhere.

At school...she is completely puzzled.

Nobody thought she existed in Tokyo before yet in Kokuyo, she's popular as she was 'very cute'. Due to her long life of being ignored, she has had troubles believing in the sincerity of her classmates because not even her own mother called her 'cute' that Mukuro had to be awake in dealing with her or she'd screw up her social life that she was trying to build. Without him, it'd end before it begins!

Her body may be fixed, but her own mind as a result of neglect wasn't. She is struggling with social life thus, together with her master whom she sought guidance from.

Poor Mukuro had to deal with a subordinate psychologically worse than the boys but he was fond of Chrome anyway, for she is a good, kind loyal and capably-endearing girl who severely lacks where it counts in her social life. She was awkward.

Had Vivianne met this girl, not even she could help because how could she?

She has the same childhood. Feng had trouble teaching her and it took her years to finally comprehend things she should have known and experienced as a child.

But with careful thinking and heavy use of mind-probing, Chrome was able to prove their sincerity and she could finally cheer up leading to the development of a very lethal weapon that _only works against boys_.

Her smile that even Mukuro can't defend from.

Next thing the annoyed illusionist knew, she has a huge following.

It does not help that she tends to dress modestly as Mukuro insists she wears clothes that 'make her look cute'. He took charge of her wardrobe which was mostly dresses that practically oozed 'innocence' so nobody would DARE taint his precious Chrome.

Then again, he can just turn them insane if they put a toe out of line...

Although she's growing up TOO fast.

She shot up by five centimeters, and then Mukuro knew he really had to pull all stops when she grows TOO nicely he just discovered what it means to be _jealous and learned a different kind of possessive_.

xxx

Months went by.

Tsuna's performance in school soared, he can suddenly do P.E as well as anybody, making them wonder who is he and what has he done to 'the real No-Good Tsuna'.

'Wow, its like he became a different guy since the Ring Battles...' Yamamoto marveled. 'Any idea what happened, Gokudera?' he asked one day during P.E

'...Juudaime...he was in a lousy situation that was discovered too late.' said Gokudera in a grimace. 'It greatly hampered his natural abilities. Shishou said that due to this, he lost a half of his childhood and adolescent life. He endured bullying, name-calling, put-downs...for something that wasn't his fault. But now that shishou released him, he can finally be himself. Shishou said we should support him since we're all he's got. Not even his own mum believed in him.' Yamamoto looked disturbed.

'B-but isn't that horrible?' he choked out. If he doesn't even have his family in his corner...Yamamoto could not imagine himself in Tsuna's shoes...

'Yeah, but she's what shishou called obliviously innocently insensitively tactless. An airhead who would never have friends.' Gokudera sighed. 'Don't tell juudaime what shishou honestly thinks of his mother when shishou investigated. I was fully ashamed that my impression of him wasn't really his fault but I believed it for so long.'

'Well, we just don't treat him any differently then.' Yamamoto suggested. 'As long as we're normal, he can also go normal, right?'

'...'

But Yamamoto was also disturbed learning this from Gokudera.

It really disturbed him that he really wondered how can Tsuna still smile.


End file.
